Fruity Fun!
'Fun Facts' 'Recipes' Here are a few fun fruit recipes which are simple but affordable: 'Flaming rum bananas' Serves: 4 Cooking time: 10 mins ingredients: 4 large, ripe – but not overripe – bananas 40g butter, cubed 2 tbsp brown sugar A pinch of cinnamon 25-50ml rum (a couple of shots) 1 tub cream or vanilla ice-cream preparation: Cut the bananas in half, then in half again lengthwise. Heat a large frying pan or wok and melt the cubed butter. Once the butter is foaming, add the bananas and sprinkle the sugar and a good pinch of cinnamon into the pan. Fry the banana pieces for a couple of minutes on each side until they begin to caramelise then take the pan off the heat. Stand back and carefully add a couple of shots of rum which will most likely flare up (use a ladle if you have one, otherwise pour it from a saucepan). Leave the pan until the flames die down. Serve with cream or vanilla ice-cream. http://www.guardian.co.uk/lifeandstyle/2010/sep/20/flaming-rum-bananas 'Pink Ice' servings: 2 Ingredients: *1 cup sliced banana *3/4 cup frozen strawberry *1/2 cup ruby red grapefruit juice *1/2 cup orange juice *1/2 cup crushed ice Directions: Prep Time: 5 mins Total Time: 5 mins #1 Combine all ingredients in blender until smooth. http://www.food.com/recipe/pink-ice-14272 'Toffee Apples' servings: 4 ingrediens: *4 apples , washed *220 g brown sugar *110 ml water *1 tsp vinegar *25 g butter *4 wooden skewers *1 saucepan *1 wooden spoon *1 tray lined with parchment pape preparation: Step 2: Skewer the apples : Take one of the wooden skewers and push it through the top of an apple until it reaches about half way. Repeat the same thing with all four apples. Step 3: Make the toffee coating : Place a saucepan over a high heat and add the sugar and water. Allow it to heat and for the sugar to dissolve. When boiling, add the vinegar and the butter and cook for about 7 to 10 minutes. Step 4: Check the caramel is ready : Prepare a bowl of water. When the caramel darkens, after about 7 to 10 minutes boiling time, drop a little into the water. If it coagulates and hardens immediately then it's ready. Step 5: Coat the apples : Dip each apple individually into the caramel, giving a generous coating, and place them onto the tray to cool. Step 6: Serve : When the toffee has cooled and set completely the apples are ready to be eaten. http://www.videojug.com/film/how-to-make-toffee-apples 'Instant Peach Frozen Yogurt' Ingredients: *1/2 cup nonfat plain yogurt *1-2 tablespoons peach schnapps *1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract *1 16-ounce package unsweetened frozen peaches, (about 2 cups) *1/2 cup sugar, preferably superfine Preparation: : Stir together yogurt, schnapps and vanilla in a measuring cup. Combine peaches and sugar in a food processor; pulse until finely chopped. With the machine running, gradually pour yogurt mixture through the feed tube. Process until smooth and creamy, scraping down the sides of the bowl once or twice. Scoop frozen yogurt into chilled dessert dishes. Tips & Notes: : Make Ahead Tip: Cover and freezee for up to 4 days. Let soften in the refrigerator for about 20 minutes before serving. Nutrition: Per serving: 113 calories; 0 g fat (0 g sat, 0 g mono); 0 mg cholesterol; 27 g carbohydrates; 1 g protein; 1 g fiber; 11 mg sodium; 1 mg potassium. Nutrition Bonus: Vitamin C (131% daily value). 2 Carbohydrate Serving Exchanges: 1/2 fruit, 1 other carbohydrate http://www.eatingwell.com/recipes/peach_frozen_yogurt.html 'Fun Videos' thumb|left|500px|copyrigt : daneboe http://www.youtube.com/user/daneboe 'Fun Jokes' *Two tomatoes were crossing the street when one of them was hit by a car, then the other one said: "Come on catch up!" This actually made me thinking... Is tomato a fruit or vegetable? I'll look into it. Answer: a tomato is technically a fruit of the tomato plant, but it's used as a vegetable in cooking. For a complete answer read: http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/page/199 *After a minor mathematical error on a routine report, a worker's boss tried to belittle him in front of his peers. Angrily she asked, "If you had 4 apples and I asked for one, how many would you have left?" Quickly he replied, "If it was you who asked, I'd still have 4 apples." *Fred came rushing in to his Dad. "Dad!" he puffed, "is it true that an apple a day keeps the doctor away?" "That's what they say," said his Dad. "Well, give me an apple quick ? I've just broken the doctor's window!" *What did the worm want to do when he grew up?He wanted to join the Apple Core (Corps). http://www.sumitkhemka.com/ideas/jokes/category/fruit/apple.aspx